


Someone Save Bruce Wayne!

by Mamamia_51



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, but only Clark is a hero here, they're heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamamia_51/pseuds/Mamamia_51
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped and the only person that can save him is his boyfriend... good thing his boyfriend just happens to be the man of steel.





	Someone Save Bruce Wayne!

If he was being honest with himself... truly honest... he liked being Batman better than being Bruce Wayne. 

It wasn't just the fact that he could help people as Batman, at least help them in a way that didn't involve throwing money at it, but it was just so much more freeing. Like take the situation he's in now for example: If he were Batman right now, he could kick the crap out of the goons that had him tied to a chair and set a bail of a couple million dollars, but he couldn't, because that would blow his secret identity and endanger his family even more than the money did. 

It was tempting though. Sometimes all the sitting and waiting for someone to rescue him was too much for him to sit through. 

He wondered who it was going to be this time. Probably Nightwing. It was usually him whenever he was in Gotham, and he was in Gotham, there was a party that Bruce Wayne was throwing, all of his sons were in attendance, even Jason, but he went by a different name and kept his distance. Luckily it was only Bruce that was kidnapped. 

There was a small part of Bruce that wondered if Dick would be stuck in the spotlight of the press. There was a good chance Dick couldn't make it, the reporters did love him, especially if Damian was in the same room. The press _fed_ off their relationship. So maybe it would be Red Robin that would save him. Definitely not Red Hood though, that was for sure, there was no way a known drug lord would risk his ass to save Bruce Wayne. 

After a couple minutes a man, Bruce was guessing he was in charge of the operation, came up to him. 

"It's been over an hour, why hasn't anyone paid?" He said. Bruce tried to shrug through the ropes that were tight around his chest. 

"There are certain rules that the lawyers need to abide by. It'll take a while for any amount over one million to get processed." Bruce was trying to act scared. The man in front of him only got angry at the news of the delayed transfer. Bruce noticed the flash of violence cross his eyes before his fist raised, and Bruce let a moment of annoyance to crawl into his mind at the aspect of being hit. Then the man actually did raise his fist, but before he could bring it down and across Bruce's face, the ceiling burst open. 

Bruce bowed his head and shut his eyes against the flood of dust and other materials that showered down. 

Once he deemed it safe, Bruce looked up and saw that all the men were on the ground, standing above them, or more like floating above them, was another man in a blue suit and red cape. 

"Superman." Bruce greeted. The man turned around with a big smile on his face. 

"Mr. Wayne, don't worry, everything's going to be okay." Superman returned. His feet touched down on the ground and he walked slowly over to where Bruce was still tied to the chair. 

"Oh, well, thank goodness." Bruce played along. "And please, call me Bruce." He managed to smile back, it was always harder keeping broody when Superman was around. Superman bent down and started to untie Bruce. There was a part of him that noted he didn't use heat vision like he would have with anyone else. 

"Well, _Bruce_ ," Superman said, "you have a lot of people worried about you." 

The ropes finally fell to the ground with a small thud and Superman stood up, offering a hand to Bruce. He took it and let Superman help him to his feet. 

"Is that right?" Bruce asked when he was face to face with the hero. Superman's smile died a little and settled on something more sincere. 

"Of course. All your kids... and your guests..." Superman leaned in closer, raising a hand to hold Bruce's upper arm. He put his lips next to Bruce's ear. "Your boyfriend." Bruce smiled again and pulled away only to look into Superman's eyes.

"No need to worry. If anything got too out of hand, I'm sure Batman would have made an appearance."

"I'm guessing he wouldn't have been seen." Bruce gave a huff, almost a laugh. 

"Only by me." 

There was a pause where Superman just stared at Bruce. He rubbed a thumb up and down Bruce's bicep and leaned in— planting a soft kiss on Bruce's lips. Bruce smiled again as he kissed back.  

"I'm glad you're safe now." Superman whispered softly as he pulled away. Bruce hummed in agreement. 

"I'm glad you were able to get here so quickly." Bruce said. "Although you were supposed to be out of town. I was expecting Nightwing, or Red Robin." The goofy smile was back on Superman's face. 

"Sorry to disappoint." Bruce rolled his eyes and stepped back. 

"Never. It was a _happy_ surprise."  

"I try." Superman said. "Now, we need to get you home before your lawyers pay out the criminals who are on the floor." Bruce shrugged.

"It's only a couple million." 

"20 million. Actually." Superman said. 

"20 million for a few more minutes." 

"After hearing of your kidnapping, something tells me that your boyfriend is going to rush from Metropolis to make sure you're okay." Bruce sighed and kissed Superman. 

"Too long." 

"He's already on his way." Superman assured. 

"Well... if you insist." Bruce gave in. Superman smiled and picked Bruce up bridal style. 

"Let's go home." 


End file.
